


Time to go home

by Desmonty



Series: Forced Landing [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha!Mr.X|Tyrant T-00, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Omega!Leon, Other, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, 孕期Play, 带崽日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: Leon怀孕了，而他的伴侣，Tyrant正试图照顾好他。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Series: Forced Landing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《Forced Landing》的续集  
> 带崽篇  
> 背景大概是浣熊市事件后的7年，生化危机4之后，Leon和Mr.X和政府做了交易经训练成为了直接接受总统调派的特工，而总统则是生化6里和Leon关系好的那位，而非4里Ashley的爸爸。  
> 他们已经有了一个女儿Hope，而现在，Leon再次怀孕了。

【孕初期，前27周】

Leon决定在床上多躺一会儿。

他翻了个身，躲过从窗帘漏缝间泄进来的日光，整个人都陷进柔软的被子里。枕边熟悉的辛辣气味令他感到安心，但这气味似乎被空气冲得过于淡薄，不足以安抚在他胃里不断扭动的恶心感——这时，Leon才迟钝地意识到Tyrant此刻并不在他身边。

他从被窝中探出一只手摸了摸身旁的空位，平整冰凉的床单证实了Tyrant的确不在床上。

这很不寻常。Tyrant的占有欲和保护欲一向强得夸张，而自从Leon被确认怀孕之后，Alpha更是恨不得每一秒都守在他身边，甚至连Leon上厕所的时间它都要守在门外等候，以防Omega发生任何意外。

“X？”困意使Leon的声音听起来有些含糊，与此同时，楼下传来一声近似于爆破声的轰鸣。

剧烈的声响震散了残存的睡意，Leon猛地睁开双眼迅速从床上爬了起来，他伸手拉开床头柜的第一个抽屉，拿起放置在其中的银色幽灵手枪并打开枪支的保险。为防脚步声惊动可能的“入侵者”，Leon并没有穿上拖鞋，他谨慎地举着枪，光裸着脚一步步挪动到主卧隔壁贴着一张手绘涂鸦的房门前，一边低声呼唤女儿Hope的名字，一边轻轻推开门——

床上空无一人，只有一床凌乱的被子和斜放着的小枕头，整个房间内都找不到Hope的身影。

“该死的！”Leon低骂一声，不安与焦虑霎时随着孕期荷尔蒙一同淹没了他的大脑并发出锐利刺耳的警报声。他转身冲下楼梯，在匆忙瞥过屋内各处后，Leon最终停在紧闭着的厨房门前。他先是附耳贴在门上仔细聆听其中的动静，在发觉里面确实有生物移动时发出的窸窸窣窣的声响后，Leon举起枪一脚踹开了厨房的门——

“别动……Hope,X？”对“入侵者”的警告霎时卡在喉间被强行咽下，Leon惊讶地盯着头发上糊满蛋液和面粉块的女儿，以及站在水槽前，似乎在面粉堆里和人搏斗过一样的Alpha，“这是什么回事，发生什么了？”

他收起枪支放到右手边Hope碰不到的橱柜台面上，弯腰抱住丢下打蛋器扑向他索要拥抱的女儿。

“你起床啦,Daddy？”Hope用力地亲了一口Leon的脸颊，试图转移Omega的注意力。

“早安，蜜糖，是的，我起床了”，Leon亲了亲女儿的额头，“所以现在能告诉我你和Dad在干什么吗？”

“呃……”Hope露出一个沮丧的表情“其实我和Dad原先是想给你做一顿早餐，但是看起来我们好像失败了，对不起，Daddy，我们不是故意要把厨房炸了的。”

“噢”Leon看了看女儿乱糟糟的头发，又抬头看了看Tyrant脸上的面糊和在Alpha背后漏出一角的烧糊了的煎锅，心尖上像是化开了一块烤棉花糖，“没关系，蜜糖，这不算什么，我们可以一起打扫干净。而且我很高兴你能和Dad一起给我一顿早餐，这太棒了。”

“先去洗个澡吧”他再次亲了亲女儿的脸颊并将她放了下来，“等下就可以吃早餐了。”

Hope欢呼一声，她转过头朝Tyrant眨了眨眼睛，然后才冲出厨房，往浴室的方向跑去。

Leon将视线从女儿消失在浴室门后的背影移回面前的Alpha身上，他走到Tyrant面前，踮起脚，搂住Alpha的脖子与它交换了一个充满面粉味的吻。

“早安，X”他抵着Alpha的鼻尖厮磨，蹭掉Alpha鼻尖上沾着那一小块干面粉，嘴角不可抑制地上扬，“要和我一起做一顿早餐吗？”

Tyrant小心翼翼地搂住了他的腰，避免意外压到Omega的腹部。然后，它注意到了Omega光裸着踩在冰凉瓷砖上的脚掌。

“噢”Leon顺着Tyrant的视线看向自己光着的脚，“刚刚起来的时候没找到你和Hope有些着急，X，所以就忘了。”

Tyrant低低地咕噜了几声作为回应，它吻住Leon的唇，静默地嗅着Omega身上自怀孕后便增添了一股奶味，变得更近似于拿铁的味道的信息素，并通过标记连结向Leon确认他仍安好无恙。Alpha在面对自己怀孕的伴侣时总是充满保护欲的，它试图以自己的方式参与进Omega的孕期过程，满足伴侣的需求，并且保证他能时刻保持心情愉悦—— **当然，前提是Leon没有坚持要做任何可能伤害到自身的活动** ，例如探查保护伞公司遗留下来的某个实验室。

“你想吃煎饼和培根吗？”Leon亲了亲Tyrant的下巴，“我有点饿了。”

在Tyrant清理地板和台面上的蛋液和面糊时，Leon用剩下的材料煎好了煎饼、鸡蛋、香肠以及培根作为早餐，Hope那份煎饼上浇了足够多的蜂蜜，而Tyrant那份则按照Alpha的口味只抹了黄油。Leon往自己的盘子里堆满了腌黄瓜、橄榄和酸奶酱，这些东西能压下他胃里的恶心感，使他不至于连一点东西都吃不下去。然后，他拿起榨好的果汁倒在分在他们各自的杯子里。

“可以吃早餐了，蜜糖”Leon放下餐盘朝浴室的方向喊了一声。

“……所以，我等会儿可以出去找我的朋友们玩吗？”在Leon试图把酸黄瓜片和橄榄夹在浇了酸奶酱的煎饼里一起塞进嘴里时，Hope突然问道，她一脸祈求地看着Tyrant和Leon，“拜托了，我们约好了要一起玩，我保证会在晚餐之前就回来。”

她看向Tyrant，而Alpha则在女儿的注视下极其自然地用拇指擦掉了Omega无意中沾在嘴角上的酸奶酱。它看着女儿与伴侣几乎一致的灰蓝色眼睛，随即视线一转，锁定在Leon的侧脸上。

“拜托了，Daddy”立即领会到Alpha的意思的Hope转而向Leon撒娇，“我真的非常非常想去，我们不会惹上任何麻烦的！”

“好吧”，Leon没有错过父女俩的小动作，“记得晚餐之前回来，还有不要再滚得一身泥了。”

Hope一边鼓着脸颊咀嚼一边做了个鬼脸，她急匆匆地将剩下的一块煎饼塞进嘴里，力图在最短时间内解决掉早餐然后出门找她的朋友一起玩。

==========

“我没事，X。”

在把Hope送出门以后，Leon对Tyrant说道，他悄悄把吃剩三分之一的早餐推到角落，试图向Alpha证明他确实如他所说的那样“感觉良好。”

“我只是有点恶心”他又喝下了半杯水，想压下这恼人的恶心感，“也许过一会儿就好了。”

下一刻，他转身冲进了厕所。

孕初期强烈的恶心令Leon食欲大减，所谓的晨吐也不仅仅只发生在早上，而是几乎每时每刻都在发生。尽管在怀着Hope的时候Leon就有所体验，但鉴于那时他们正忙着尽可能“活下去”，能用于参考的价值就变得更少了。这一次的孕初期症状格外强烈，他几乎吃不下什么东西，胃里像是被塞进了几只黏糊糊，整日跳个不停的青蛙一样。

Leon几乎把刚刚吃进去的早餐全部吐了出来，他头晕得厉害，起来时甚至差点没站稳向后摔倒，不过好在Tyrant在他身后扶住了他。Alpha将它的伴侣抱了起来，这一次，它没再听取Leon任何“我很好”的说辞，径直把Omega放到床上，并拒绝了他“我总可以看Clarie发给我的资料吧”的要求。

“我真的——没事”Leon再一次重申，“这都是正常的现象，X，只是呕吐而已。”

Tyrant与他对视了一会儿，不打算做任何让步。

“好吧好吧”Leon败下阵来，他叹了口气，乖乖靠在Tyrant的胸膛前，闭上眼睛闻着Alpha的信息素缓解由激增的孕期激素引发的头疼与恶心，“但是等我不再难受了，我就得去处理那堆资料。”

Tyrant低下头亲了亲Leon，它向来不会再这种无关紧要的事情上满足伴侣的要求，可一旦这些需求涉及到Leon自身的健康与舒适，那么Tyrant就会完全展示出Alpha本能的那一面，强硬又极具占有欲与保护欲。

Leon将Tyrant的手拉到自己的小腹上，让Alpha将手掌覆在他仍看不出弧度的腹部。尽管现在还不到他们的孩子能够回应的阶段，但Leon十分喜欢这种亲昵，Tyrant也是。

这个时候的温度正好，既不会太闷热也不需要开暖气以抵御寒冷。Leon半躺在Tyrant的怀抱中，被Alpha一下下抚摸他肚子的手弄得昏昏欲睡。这其实不能怪Leon，怀孕让他总是处于疲惫嗜睡的状态，以往只靠生物钟就能及时清醒过来的日子已经不复存在，现在的他几乎能在任何地点任何时间睡过去——有一次，他在泡澡的时候睡了过去，而守在门口的Tyrant因为没能得到他的回应，误以为他在浴室里发生什么意外，便急躁地“拆除”了浴室的门——准确来说，是粉碎——闯了进来，把他从浴缸里“救”了出来。

从那以后，Leon就再也没有机会独自泡澡。

当然了，这也意味着他和Tyrant一起洗澡时耗费的时间也越来越久了。

***叮咚***

Leon转了个身，缩在Tyrant的怀抱里打了个哈欠。

***叮咚***

Tyrant收紧手臂抱住Leon，试图让Omega能躺的更舒服一些。

***叮咚***

“……我去开门”Leon伸着懒腰打了个哈欠，他捏了捏Tyrant的手臂示意Alpha将他放开，然后慢悠悠地从床上爬了起来，穿上拖鞋，在门铃声的不断催促下走下楼梯打开了大门。

“你好，Kennedy特工”一位深棕色长发的女性Omega站在门口，她拿出一张证件展示在Leon面前，“按照规定，我将负责你孕期里的所有检查以及之后的分娩，你可以叫我Lim医生，或者是Audrey，我想你的上司应该有提起过这件事。”

“是的，你好，Audrey，请进”Leon点点头，他向Audrey介绍“这是我的Alpha兼搭档，X。”

“你好，X特工”Audrey向正搂着Leon的腰，警惕地盯着她的Tyrant打了个招呼，作为一个医生，她很清楚一个正陪伴着自己怀孕的伴侣的Alpha的占有欲和保护欲有多么可怕，“我是来为Kennedy警探，也就是你的伴侣检查的，我没有任何恶意。”

Tyrant沉默地盯着她，泛白的瞳仁里看不出任何情绪。

“他的意思是你可以进来了”Leon向僵立在门口不敢轻举妄动的女性Omega解释道，他帮忙拎起女性Omega脚边一个过大的箱子，但很快，这箱子就被Tyrant抢去拎在了手上，并且Alpha明确地用眼神和标记连结向他表达了不能拎重物的要求“他不擅长会表达。”

Lim医生点了点头。

“请站上去”在准备好所有检测器材后，Lim医生指着地上的体重秤对Leon说道。

体重秤上的数字最终停在一个似乎让Lim医生感到满意的地方，女Omega点了点头，迅速将这个数字记录在她手上的本子里，然后，她又指导着Leon进行了更多的测试。期间，在抽取Leon的血液之前，她谨慎地提前告知了Tyrant她的意图和抽血步骤，以防保护欲旺盛的Alpha在本能的操控下将她视为对伴侣的威胁。

“看起来我很快就要告别我现在的体型了”Leon瞥了一眼医生记录在本子上的数值，半开玩笑道。

“这是正常的，Kennedy特工”Lim医生小心翼翼地将装有Leon血液的抽血管放进冷藏箱里，“孕期的增重是合理的，并且根据目前的数值来看，我认为你仍需进食更多。”

 **我的伴侣需要更多的食物** ，Tyrant望向了Leon的肚子

“我尽量”Leon叹了口气，“晨吐可真是个讨厌的东西。”

“如果是这样，那么我建议你可以在酸奶里加点柠檬汁或者是百香果试试”

“听起来不错”Leon笑了起来，“看来你很了解这些，Audrey。”

“我是能分配给你的最好的医生”Lim医生挑眉，“鉴于你和X特工的……情况十分特殊。”

“哇哦，我的荣幸。”

 **酸奶、百香果和柠檬** ，Tyrant确信它知道这些是什么。

“好了，Kennedy特工，根据目前的数据来看你的状态不错，不过进一步的检测结果需要我回去再做分析”Lim医生开始收拾器材，“明天我会和其他人做进一步的检测。”

“明天见，Audrey”

“明天见，Kennedy特工，X特工。”

Lim医生走后，Leon任Tyrant把自己搂在它的臂膀间，让Alpha确认他确实安然无恙，他没有受到任何伤害。Leon很清楚Tyrant对人类的敌意，这源自他们在保护伞公司浣熊市地下实验室里的经历，当然，也有之后他们被迫与政府做交易以及在各地出任务的原因。

“你看，我确实很好”Leon坐在Tyrant的大腿上，让Tyrant将双手安在了他的腰间和后臀。Tyrant低头咬了咬Leon的脖颈，并在Omega将头搭在他的肩膀上时含住Omega后颈上的腺体，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭。

最敏感的部位被Alpha舔咬引起的酥痒使Leon腰间一片酸麻，恶心感也因此被掩盖过去。Leon趴在Tyrant的胸膛上，讲起了关于Clarie发来的资料以及是否要带Hope去海边的事，与此同时，Alpha将手掌贴在他的后腰上轻轻揉捏，揉散了聚集在此处的酸疼感。

这是他们在多年的共同生活中，Tyrant学会的技巧之一。

“我感觉好多了”Leon亲了亲Tyrant的唇角，随即被Alpha反吻住双唇拽进一个更深的亲吻中。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Leon最终还是成功摆脱了那张让他昏昏欲睡的床铺，他坐在书桌前，一边在Tyrant的紧密注视下漫不经心地咬着青苹果，一边翻阅Clarie给他的资料。

他手里的青苹果被咬得坑坑洼洼，果肉还剩下一半有多，裸露在空气中微微发黄。Leon将整个苹果咬在嘴里，腾出手将另一堆资料拽到眼前，摊开在桌面上与先前那一份摆在一起对比着看。

“你还记得南美洲那次任务吗，X”他翻过一页，忽然回忆起什么。咬在嘴里的苹果让Leon的声音含糊不清，每一个字节都被粘在一起,“那个女孩，Manuela？”

Tyrant点点头，它记得每一次和Leon出任务的经历和细节。Tyrant伸手捏住被Omega咬在嘴里却并不打算继续吃的青苹果，尽管它希望它的伴侣能再多吃一点食物补充消耗的体力，但如果Leon不想吃，那么它认为最好的方法就是顺从Leon的意愿—— **毕竟，让伴侣保持心情愉悦是Alpha在照顾孕期伴侣时的首要规则。**

“Clarie认为她找到了那个把病毒卖给Manuela的父亲的人”Leon舔掉了留在嘴角的果肉，他其实挺喜欢这个味道的，可他确实不想再吃任何东西了“也许我们应该去调查一下。”

Tyrant一口咬掉被Leon咬过的青苹果近三分之一的果肉，在口腔内蔓延的过度的酸味远不及Omega在话语中透露出的信息令它警惕。Alpha偏灰色的苍白面容似乎皱了起来，显得很不情愿，毫无疑问，它绝不会让Leon在孕期时承受任何风险。

“当然不是现在”，Leon知道Tyrant在想什么，他侧过头笑着亲了亲Alpha沾着果肉汁水的嘴唇，“现在，噢，当然不行了，我们得花点时间准备迎接我们的第二个孩子不是吗？”

酸味沿着相触的唇瓣弥散，滑入口腔。自怀孕后，Leon对这种酸味表现出了强烈的喜爱——恰到好处的酸味能够减轻糟糕的晨吐——Tyrant则一向不怎么喜欢这种味道，然而，交缠的唇舌冲淡了青苹果过于刺激的酸味，让原本难以接受的酸味如爆开在舌尖的跳跳糖一般拨动着他们之间的氛围，标记连结也因此微微发烫。

在情况进一步失控前，Leon和Tyrant同时按下了“暂停键”。Tyrant咬了咬Leon的嘴唇，在上面留下一个不算浅的牙印，并将手从Omega的衣服里抽出来，而Leon则干咳一声，替Alpha整理好被他扯开的风衣领口。

“……我还剩一些资料需要处理”他亲了亲Tyrant的下巴，努力平复自标记连结传来的震颤感，“很快就好。”

=========  
当然，之后他们最亲昵的动作也不过是Leon坐在Tyrant的大腿上亲吻Alpha。自从他被确认怀孕之后，Tyrant似乎认为它必须在每一个方面都保证Leon不会受到任何伤害，而这同时包括了在这段时间里他们不应有任何可能导致受伤的性行为接触。

Hope回到家时Leon恰好将最后一道烤牛肋骨从烤箱里拿出来，女孩把脱下来的鞋子塞进鞋柜里，兴奋地小跑到Tyrant面前，将在外面抓到的虫子展示给正在摆设餐具的Alpha看。

“Dad，你看！她很漂亮对吧”Hope晃了晃装着虫子的空矿泉水瓶，炫耀道，“我花了好——长时间才抓到她的，最后其他人都跑不动了，只有我还在追她。”

Tyrant盯着那只有着艳丽色彩，在矿泉水瓶里缩成一团的虫子看了一会儿——Hope知道，这是她的父亲在表达赞同的意思。

“我可以养她吗，Dad”她像是抱着一个宝物那样抱着空矿泉水，向Alpha撒娇道，“拜托了，我真的很喜欢她。”

“那么你要记得每天喂她，蜜糖”Leon端着烤牛肋骨从厨房里走了出来，“你该去洗手了。”

Tyrant跨步走到他身边，接过他手上的一大盘烤牛肋骨放到餐桌上，并趁着他们的女儿带着她的宝贝虫子转身跑进浴室洗手的时间在Omega的脸上落下一个轻吻。

成功留下心爱的虫子让Hope兴奋地几乎睡不着觉，在Leon的帮助下，她给那只虫子换了一个更漂亮宽敞的“住所”，并且珍重地将它摆在床头柜的位置，这样，她每天早上醒来就可以看见它，给它喂食了。

“好了，你该睡觉了，蜜糖”，Leon坐在Hope的床边，为时不时转头睁开眼，盯着床头柜上的虫子笑的女儿盖上被子，“她就在这里陪着你。”

“我想听一个睡前故事”Hope抱着她的蟒蛇玩偶请求道。

“没问题，你想听什么？”

“我想听Dad讲”Hope眨了眨眼睛，“Dad快一周没给我讲故事了。”

“好吧。”Leon关上故事书，往旁边挪了挪，给坐在自己身边的Alpha腾出一块位置。

Tyrant坐到Leon原先坐着的位置，它低下头，看着半张脸缩进被子里的女儿，注视着她那双与Leon，它的伴侣一模一样的灰蓝色眼睛。即使已经离开浣熊市的地下实验室近七年，Tyrant仍没有学会使用人类的语言——或许是因为病毒让它变得强壮的同时也剥夺了这项对人类来说最寻常的能力——可它和它的伴侣，女儿之间的交流却并不需要语言，他们有自己独特的交流方式。

“我希望那个坏人最后会得到他应有的惩罚”Hope打着哈欠翻了个身，抱紧了她的玩偶。

Tyrant咕噜一声，似乎是在附和女儿的话。

“是的蜜糖，他被抓起来关进监狱里了，这样，他永远都不能再伤害小熊了”回想起Tyrant和他是如何解决那些保护伞公司的人渣，Leon顿了顿，随即肯定道，“所有的动物都会在安全和平的森林中继续生活”

“太棒了”女孩嘟囔道，“晚安，Dad,Daddy。”

“晚安”Leon低头亲吻女儿的额头。

Tyrant跟着在女儿的额头上印下一个晚安吻，随后，它站起身，让Leon扶着它的手臂借力将自己撑起来。

=========  
接触到床垫的瞬间Leon发出了一声喟叹，他翻了个身，枕在Tyrant的手臂上，让Alpha将他抱在怀中。

Tyrant低头亲吻Leon的脸颊与嘴唇，并在Omega的后颈上又留下几个用于宣示主权的明晃晃的牙印。然后，它一边揉摁着Leon因孕期而酸疼不已的腰部，一边含住Omega后颈上那处腺体轻咬舔舐，试图借此转移Omega的注意力，令Leon在酸疼得到舒缓与颈后的酥麻的双重刺激下战栗起来。

Leon哼哼了几声，孕期激素让他的身体变得过分敏感，仅仅是被Tyrant触碰身体，闻到Alpha的信息素就足以让他性欲高涨，但自从知道他怀孕之后，他们就再没有做爱了。Alpha过剩的保护欲以及他在怀着Hope时的经历使得Tyrant在伴侣的孕期之内小心过了头，它总是警惕着周围的情况，防备着可能的“入侵者”，随时准备着撕碎任何胆敢伤害它的伴侣和孩子的生物。它对于Leon的保护也超过了正常的限度，Omega现在几乎没有任何能够单独一人的时间，Tyrant总是围在他身边，时刻注意着他，以防他因任何理由受伤，这也意味着Alpha将做爱排除在Leon的“可以做的事情”的列表上，只因为做爱时它很可能会伤到他。

 **我受够了** ，Leon看着再一次试图无视自己的欲望的Tyrant想， **我他妈再也受不了这样的生活了，我需要我的Alpha操我，就现在。**

他用小腿磨蹭着Tyrant，向Alpha暗示自己的欲求，在孕期内闻起来像是加入了大量牛奶的拿铁的Omega信息素也不受控制地四散开，同样的刺激着Alpha的情欲。

“我没事的，X”Leon搂住Tyrant的脖子，他仰起头，将额头抵在Tyrant的额头上，安抚着有些焦躁Alpha，“你不会伤到我，你知道的，X，我们在一起出过那么多次任务，你很清楚没有人能那么轻易地伤到我。”

“我们一起活下来了。”

他坐起身，脱掉宽松的睡衣——这件睡衣其实属于Tyrant，但孕期激素让Leon总是需要被Alpha的信息素安抚，因此，他喜欢将Tyrant的衣服穿在身上，让自己时刻都能被Alpha的信息素围绕——坐在Tyrant的下腹上，仅穿着一条棉质内裤的臀部紧贴在Alpha已经半勃的阴茎上。

“你可以操我，X”Leon握住Alpha搭在他腰间护着他，以防他摔倒的手，他注视着Alpha的眼睛，将情感与渴求透过标记连结传达给对方“我需要你，我的Alpha。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Leon完全被Tyrant罩在了它的身形之下，他赤裸着张开腿，腰侧敏感的皮肤被Alpha粗糙的手掌爱抚摩挲，点燃情欲的火星。Tyrant低下头，亲了亲他的肚子——Leon的肚子仍是一片平坦，没有明显的孕期特征，但等他们的孩子长得更大些时，他的腹部就会逐渐隆起，结实的腹部肌肉也会变得柔软。

Tyrant的吻一路自Leon的腹部向上蔓延至胸口。孕期激素使得Leon原本结实紧致的胸肌变得更加柔软，并且时常隐隐泛着酸痛，似乎是在为未来的哺乳做准备。Alpha在Leon的锁骨上轻咬一口，随后，它不停亲吻Omega的胸膛，并将已经在爱抚与亲吻中变硬的乳头有些粗鲁地含进嘴里舔咬，舌尖抵着敏感的乳尖摁压。与此同时，它将Omega左侧微隆的胸肉抓握在手掌中揉捏，滑腻柔软的触感令Tyrant忍不住加重了力道，以至于Leon的胸膛已经被捏出了格外显眼的指印，但Leon本人对此没有任何意见，他哼哼了几声，用粘腻短暂的鼻音表达了他对此的默许与鼓励。Alpha的鼻尖蹭着Leon的胸膛，带着微弱奶味的Omega信息素随即蹿进它的鼻腔内，激起更强烈的情欲以及对孕期伴侣的保护欲与占有欲。

Leon勃起的阴茎被夹在他们的腹部间，随着他身体晃动的幅度抵着Tyrant的腹肌来回磨蹭。他的屁股也流着水，情液沿着臀缝滴落，润湿两瓣臀肉，腿间粘湿一片。

这时，Tyrant用空余的那只手绕到Leon的腰后撑着他的腰，抬高他的臀部，并将手指插进Omega流着水的穴口中缓慢抽插。前列腺的位置并不深，Alpha稍稍屈起手指揉摁那块敏感软肉，湿滑温热的肠肉紧紧地吸着Tyrant的手指不住收缩，像是在渴求更多。Tyrant一边在Leon的胸口上留下一个又一个牙印，将乳头吸咬得红肿，一边用手指操着Leon的屁股——它知道怎么才能让它的伴侣得到满足。

Leon的喘息声变得越来越急促，时不时有几声粘腻的鼻音随着他抬高的腰部不经意地从鼻腔内溢出。他已经有很长一段时间没有和Tyrant做爱了，而孕期激素令他性欲高涨，总是处在对Alpha的渴望之中。但被保护本能支配的Alpha却持着谨慎小心的态度和想法，坚决禁止了一切有可能会伤害到他的行为，Alpha似乎遗忘了Leon在怀着Hope的时候仍在与Alpha一起出任务，完成那些该死的训练和测试。

**这次是个好机会** ，Leon在抬起头与终于不再在他胸膛上用唇齿做标记的Tyrant接吻时想道，[b]我得让X想起来我并非一碰就碎那么脆弱。 

Tyrant一向不是温柔性爱的代表，尽管它已经竭力让自己的动作轻柔下来，避免在这过程中伤到Leon，但偶尔，它也会不自主地恢复成先前的风格，手指又快又狠地深插进Omega的体内，指尖抵着前列腺抠挖碾磨，逼得Leon呻吟出声，腰部和大腿也因过多的快感发颤。Alpha再次低下头，含住Omega另一侧的乳头吮吸舔咬，孕期激素造成的酸疼再加上被唇齿牙尖轻咬舔舐的酥麻与轻微疼痛令Leon的脑子陷入了混乱与矛盾中，他想躲开Alpha，但又想让Tyrant更用力地舔咬他的乳头，止住那阵该死的酸疼酥麻感。同时，Tyrant的手指也愈来愈快地操着Leon的后穴，它撑开收缩的肠壁，屈起指头用力地摁着肠壁上那块敏感软肉，制造出尖锐但甘美的快感。

很快，Leon就被操到了高潮。他沉浸在高潮的余韵中微微失神，后穴抽搐着咬紧了Alpha的手指，腿间也被自己流出的水和精液润湿得一塌糊涂。

Tyrant抽出湿滑的手指揉了揉Omega的穴口，然后，它低头亲了亲Leon的唇角，而Omega则顺势搂住了它的脖子，细细地亲吻Alpha的下巴和耳垂。Leon合拢双腿，让Tyrant将勃起的阴茎插进两条大腿根处之间，就着精液与后穴流出的情液的润滑，抵着他的臀缝与刚刚射精后处于疲软期的阴茎摩擦操干。

尽管有体液的润滑，但在Alpha阴茎的抽插间，Leon大腿根部最柔软的皮肤难免还是被操得一片红肿。他浑身上下都是Tyrant留下的牙印指痕，尤其以胸膛和后臀上最多，而现在，连大腿间也被Alpha留下了感触明显的印记。Alpha的阴茎在抽插间顶开了Omega的臀瓣，冠状头部蹭着流着水不断开合的穴口，一下又一下地操着Leon的大腿根。

Tyrant低吼着，喉间发出沉闷的声响，它的阴茎被不同于Omega后穴的软肉夹着，大腿皮肤不够润滑带来的轻微滞涩感也让快感以另一种方式叠加。它更用力地抓紧了Omega的臀肉揉捏，食指则模仿抽插的动作摩挲着Omega的尾脊骨。

**占有他，让伴侣彻底染上自己的气味。**

Tyrant的动作越来越快，它的阴茎几乎将Leon的大腿磨得破皮，好在Omega后穴不停流出的情液将腿根处润得足够湿滑，使Leon的腿根现在只是微微红肿泛疼。但轻微的疼痛对Leon来说更像是快感的催化剂，他低喘着叫着Tyrant的名字，浑身都泛着情欲的热与红，被不断磨蹭的阴茎再次勃起。

“操我”，他说，“我需要你操我，X”

Tyrant低头一口咬住Leon的脖颈，像是捕食者咬住了自己的猎物，它的犬齿抵在Omega后颈的腺体上轻磨，似乎下一秒就要刺入其中。Alpha胯部摆动的速度越来越快，最终，他们一同达到了高潮。

“我感觉好极了，X”Leon被Tyrant抱了起来，他坐在Alpha的大腿上，将额头抵着Alpha的额头，不断亲吻Alpha的嘴唇，“你看，这不会对我造成任何伤害，我没有那么脆弱。”

Tyrant一边小心翼翼地揉着他的腰，一边转动眼球，扫视着Leon的全身。Omega腿间红肿的皮肤令Alpha皱起脸，偏灰色的苍白面容似乎更加阴沉了。

“我非常好，真的”Leon刻意在Tyrant的怀抱中舒展身体，好让Alpha看到他浑身都是完整的，没有一处受伤，也没有任何疼痛“只是我想我需要去洗一个澡，X”

Tyrant亲了亲他的耳朵，揉着他后腰的手更加轻柔。

Leon承认他确实想转移Tyrant的注意力，但他全身也确实都是黏糊糊的液体。他可不想就这样睡一觉。

“能抱我去洗个澡吗”Leon蹭了蹭Alpha的鼻尖，“我恐怕现在没法自己走。”

=============

在浴室里Tyrant又用舌头操了他一次，而Leon则为Alpha口交了一次。好不容易彻底清洗干净后，时间已经是凌晨，往常这种时候Leon早已躺在床上熟睡——他实在没法控制这股疲倦感与睡意——因此，Leon被Tyrant抱出厕所时就已经意识昏沉，他迷迷糊糊地把自己缩进被窝里，然后被Alpha搂进怀中。

“晚安，X”他闭着眼睛喃喃道。

第二天醒来的时候Leon这才意识到腿交似乎并不是一个很好的选择，当他并拢腿站起来时，红肿的皮肤相互磨蹭，在行走时引发难以忍受的刺痛。

门铃响了。

“X，我有点累”Leon亲了亲给他端来一杯柠檬水的Tyrant的鼻尖，“你能抱我去开门吗？”

如果是之前，让Tyrant开门一般不会有出现什么严重的问题，但自从他怀孕后，Alpha对陌生人的警惕和防备达到了顶点，前车之鉴就是一个上门给Leon送任务文件的Alpha快递员险些让Tyrant摁在门板上掐死——理由是Tyrant认为这个陌生的Alpha正“偷偷摸摸”地往门缝里塞些什么，身上还沾着Tyrant最讨厌的药物的味道。

当门打开后，Leon才意识到他的决定有多么正确，他看着眼前熟悉的公式化地笑着的金发女性Omega，感到有些意外。

“噢，Louise”Leon握住Tyrant的手臂，通过触碰与标记连结安抚变得焦躁起来的Alpha，“好久不见。”

“是的，我们很长一段时间没见了，Kennedy警探，不，Kennedy特工”Louise适时后退了两步，举起双手向Tyrant表示自己没有恶意，“我只是奉命来为Kennedy特工做检查的，别担心，我很快就走。”

“找到了新工作？”Leon问道。

Tyrant仍警惕地盯着拎着一大箱器材的金发女人，Alpha浑身肌肉紧绷，浓郁辛辣的信息素充斥在屋子里威慑着被它视为威胁的金发女人——它可还记得她曾经在实验室里对它和Leon做过什么。

“我背叛了保护伞公司”Louise恰当地与Tyrant和Leon保持着一定的距离，她清楚一个陪伴在孕期伴侣身边的Alpha的保护欲，而Tyrant也无疑在警告她，它认为她对它的伴侣和孩子来说是个威胁，“所以，为了能够活下去，我用我的研究成果和政府做了一点小交易，顺便找了一个新工作。”

“恭喜你，听起来不错”，Leon仔细观察着Louise夹在胸口上的工作证，并打开通讯器查看着上司发来的邮件，确认无误后才移再次看向金发女人，“我知道会有人来给我做检查，但不知道是你，你需要检查些什么，Louise？”

“有些人担忧你们的孩子会出现……不良情况，所以他们要求我来检测你们的孩子是否有受到T病毒影响”Louise斟酌着开口，“要我说，这种担心是愚蠢盲目的，也难怪他们这辈子都没有任何出色的研究成果。”

“不意外”Leon哼了一声 而他身旁的Tyrant则以保护者的姿态搂住Leon的腰并发出一声低吼，房间内的Alpha信息素再次变得浓郁辛辣，极具侵略性，“让我猜猜，这话是Derek.Simmons说的？”

“我可没有告诉你”Louise离得更远了一些，她笑了笑，“这是你自己说的。”

“当然”Leon挑眉。

“没人能伤到我”他侧过头，搂住Tyrant的脖子示意Alpha低头，随后，他碰了碰Alpha的额头，“我们现在很安全，X，Louise只是想给我做些检查，你知道的，她帮过我们。”

一声模糊不清的咕噜从Tyrant的嗓子里溢了出来，Alpha看上去还是非常警惕并且很不乐意，但是，它也没再继续释放信息素。

Tyrant坐在Leon身边，沉默地守护着它的伴侣。

“它为你痴迷”Louise站在房间的角落里观察着他们，她还是那样，对与她实验有关的事物抱有极大的兴趣与探究欲。

“我也是”Leon回答，“你可以开始了”

他将视线从Tyrant身上移开，并朝Louise点了点头。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是日常向的，只有日常，最多就是以前的故事提及hhhhh，我只想搞个日常带崽，然后什么孕期play的。  
> 最近比较忙，我尽量周更，最晚就是两周更一次

“这段时间你感觉怎么样，Kennedy特工？”Louise一边记录仪器上显示的数据，一边向Leon询问道“有任何身体上的严重不适，或者是出现过类似于失去意识这类异常情况吗？”

她扭头看了坐在Leon身边的Tyrant一眼，似乎想从Alpha的表情中找出答案，但很显然，她失败了——毕竟她可不是Leon那样的“面部表情解读专家”。

“不”Leon顿了顿，半开玩笑道，“除非你把睡着了也叫作失去意识。”

“如果你睡了一整天都没醒的话”Louise没有理会Leon的笑话，“是的，我管那叫失去意识。Kennedy特工，如果有任何异常症状，哪怕多吐了一次，你都应该尽早告诉我或者是你的医生，这些看起来微不足道的症状很有可能意味着怀孕对你的身体造成了未知且不利的影响。”

“明白了，女士”Leon坐直了身体。

尽管Tyrant并不喜欢眼前的金发女人，但它总是会关注任何涉及到Leon的话题。Alpha将视线移到Leon的侧脸上，它盯着Omega有些干涩起皮的嘴唇，开始回忆Leon近期是否出现过任何异常症状。

“我只是偶尔没什么胃口而已”腰间突然搂紧的手臂以及Tyrant的情绪变化让Leon很快意识到了他的Alpha在想些什么，“这不是什么严重的问题，X，不用担心。”

“什么没胃口？”Louise抬起头，怀疑地盯着Leon和Tyrant之间的互动。

“X觉得我吃的太少了，他认为我在怀着我们的第一个孩子时吃得比现在更多些”Leon解释道，“我想我只是没什么胃口，过段时间就好了。”

“也许只是孕初期常有的食欲不振”Louise谨慎地记下了这一症状，“但我会回去检查你的血样以及其他样本和身体数据，以防这是其他原因造成的而我们没能及时发现。”

“谢谢，Louise”Leon点头。

 **别担心** ，他摸了摸Tyrant的手背， **这只是孕初期的正常现象。**

“这是我的工作”Louise把钢笔放回大衣左边的口袋里，她站起身，关上放有检查仪器以及记录了Leon身体情况的表格的箱子，“检查结果出来以后我会发一份报告给你，Kennedy特工。”

“好的，女士。”

金发女人很快就带着收集到的样本离开了，她的确想见一见Leon和Tyrant的孩子，如果运气好的话，她或许还能趁着Leon和Tyrant不注意从这个孩子身上获取一些研究用的样本，但不幸的是，她还有另一项紧要的工作等着她去完成。

Hope已经醒来了，她看了看闹钟上的时间，决定起床。女孩爬下床，摘下几片摆在床头柜上的绿萝的叶子放进装有她的宝贝虫子的盒子里，然后，她才赤着脚小跑进父亲们的房间里，跳上床，挤进Leon的怀抱里。

“早上好呀”她仰头在Leon的脸颊亲了一口，然后又拽着Alpha的手臂要求Tyrant低下头，“Dad,Daddy。”

“早安，蜜糖”Leon在女儿的额头上印下一个早安吻，“你想吃点什么吗？”

Tyrant将女儿抱了过来，它亲了亲女儿的脸颊，让她坐在自己的大腿上，以免她在动作间不小心压到Leon的肚子。

“热狗！芝士热狗！”女孩喊道。

“哇哦，听起来很棒”Leon和女儿碰了碰拳，“为什么不呢？”

一个小时之后，他们坐在卧室的地板上一起享用这顿接近中午十二点的早餐。Tyrant对这类油炸食品不感兴趣，人类的食物对它来说也不是必需品，因此，在撕开了外卖的包装纸袋，将Hope点的芝士热狗递给她后，Alpha就只是坐在一边看着它的伴侣和孩子享用食物，而Leon则端起自己点的那份鸭胸肉沙拉，往里面加入了足够多的黑醋汁以及黄芥末。

“为什么你不吃芝士热狗，Daddy？”Hope咬了一口热狗，炸得酥脆的面包混合着浓香的芝士让她舍不得吞下去。

“我最近对热狗不太感兴趣”Leon叉起一片鸭胸肉放进黑醋汁里转了一圈，然后配着紫甘蓝一起塞进嘴里，“所以我想试点别的东西。”

实际上，哪怕只是闻到炸鸡和热狗这类较为油腻的食物的味道，Leon就恶心得像是有人把一桶食用油倒进了他的胃里混入跳跳糖一起搅拌。三周之前，他还可以在半夜翻看任务资料时毫无负罪感地大口咀嚼汉堡和炸鸡，但在三周之后的今天，一根小小的薯条就足以让Leon冲进厕所抱着马桶吐上半天。

“好吧”Hope的声音因为嘴里的食物而含混不清，“这家的热狗真的超——级棒。”

坐在一旁的Tyrant一边对照着它总结出的时间表计算Leon应该午休时间，一边给Omega倒了一杯酸奶，并在Hope喝完第一杯可乐，试图拿走第二杯时阻止了她。

“噢别这样嘛，Dad。”

“Dad是对的”Leon放下那盒吃了一大半的沙拉，“一次只能喝一杯，女孩。”

“拜托嘛，Daddy。”

“不行”

“好吧”女孩把吃完剩下的热狗的外包装纸丢进外卖袋中，“我能摸摸你的肚子吗，Daddy?”

“当然，蜜糖”Leon笑了起来。他往后一靠，背靠Tyrant的胸膛，掀起T恤把自己依旧平坦的腹部露了出来。

Hope捏着外卖赠送的纸巾粗略擦了擦手指，然后，她像是靠近一只宝石金龟一般小心翼翼地贴到Leon身边，抬起手轻轻地碰了碰Omega的肚子。

“……有点硬”她皱着鼻子评价道，“和我想象的完全不一样。”

“在你想象中我的肚子应该是怎么样的，蜜糖?”Leon屈起食指刮了刮女儿的鼻子。

“更软更大一些”Hope俯下身，将耳朵贴在Omega的肚子上仔细聆听，“而且我没听到宝宝的声音。”

“它还小”Leon解释道。他打了个哈欠，而听到这声哈欠的Tyrant则伸手搂住Omega的腰将他往怀里带了带，并低头亲了亲Omega的脖子，“等它再大一些，你就能听到它的心跳，也许它还会回应你呢，蜜糖。”

“哇哦”女孩发出一声感叹，“我一定要第一个听到它的声音。”

========

**恶心的气味……**

高度腐烂的尸体倒在灌木丛中，腥臭的血液汇聚成溪流几乎淹没了他的脚背，他太累了，贯穿小腿的伤口使他几乎没法走路，只能靠Tyrant半抱着他前行。

**我必须坚持，再坚持一会儿……支援马上就到……**

普通的人类失去了原本的样貌，病毒将其变成了苍白臃肿的怪物。他和Tyrant必须尽快逃出这里，他必须保护他肚子里的孩子。

他绝不会让保护伞公司得逞，也不会让那群想把他和Tyrant解剖了的科学家们如愿以偿。

**操操操，它们来了！**

“X！”Leon猛地坐了起来，一阵眩晕伴随着恶心感随即袭击了他的大脑。

一直守在Leon身边的Tyrant在发觉Omega的异动之后便立刻将Omega抱进自己的怀中，它蹭着Leon的鼻尖，不断亲吻Omega的眼睑和太阳穴，并释放出自己的信息素安抚着因噩梦而受惊焦躁的Omega。

“我做了个噩梦，X”回过神来的Leon一边揉着自己的太阳穴一边往Tyrant的怀抱里缩了缩，好让自己完全被裹在Alpha的臂膀间。他呼吸着Tyrant身上的味道，过快跳动的心脏逐渐趋于平缓，恶心感也自喉间逐渐滑落，不再那么明显地搅着他的胃，逼迫他去厕所抱着马桶呕吐，“我梦到了我们的第二个任务。”

Tyrant收紧了抱着Leon的手臂，尽管过去了如此之久的时间，险些失去伴侣与孩子的恐惧与愤怒，以及对人类由此而生的憎恨依旧深刻地地烙印在它的脑海中，但Tyrant不会允许自己在这时暴露出任何会影响到伴侣的情绪。它亲了亲Leon的耳朵，随后将嘴唇贴在Omega后颈处的腺体上摩挲，试图以这样的方式安慰伴侣，让伴侣感受到自己的存在。

**没什么能再伤害到你和我们的孩子，不管是人类还是其他生物。**

“是的，你说得对，我们现在都很安全”Leon闭上眼睛，将侧脸贴在Tyrant的胸膛上“你知道Hope现在在做什么吗，X?”

**在客厅看电视**

“噢天哪”一小阵静默之后，Leon没忍住低笑出声，“我们得告诉她不能再花那么长时间在电视上了。”

tbc


End file.
